


Я остался в темноте

by CranberryBoo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sensory Deprivation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CranberryBoo/pseuds/CranberryBoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Ты не ослеп, — раздался знакомый голос откуда-то слева. — Мы в подземелье».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я остался в темноте

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Stayed In The Darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/584796) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



Стайлз не особо много помнил, когда очнулся в темноте. Его голова пульсировала, словно кто-то по ней кто-то бил молотком. 

Он припомнил, как пытался заговорить зубы сексуальной (и жуткой) альфа-дамочке. На самом деле при разговоре он вёл себя чересчур самоуверенно и слишком много усмехался, в основном, чтобы скрыть, как был напуган до усрачки. Женщина была по-настоящему сумасшедшей стервой, к тому же у неё были ещё клыки и когти. И на самом деле, Стайлз не склонен был врать, он на секунду почувствовал необыкновенное облегчение от того, что вообще очнулся. Всё же, он понимал, что в мире были вещи и похуже смерти, которые могли бы произойти с ним. Даже хуже вещей, которые эта дамочка могла с ним сотворить… Кстати, Стайлз до сих пор не знал её имени, так как она не потрудилась представиться. 

Парень был уверен, что именно она ударила его так сильно, что он отключился. Но учитывая, что у альфы было достаточно силы, чтобы вообще снести Стайлзу голову, она определённо задумала что-то. Это ни капельки не обнадёживало. 

Стайлз лежал на холодном гравии. Воздух пах застоявшейся водой, металлом и гнилью. Всё это явно говорило о том, что он находится не в райском уголке. Поначалу казалось, что его глазам требуется время, чтобы приспособиться к освещению. Ведь в темноте, чёрт побери, всё чёрное, и нужно подождать, пока вырисуются формы предметов. Стайлз несколько раз моргнул, но всё равно ничего не увидел. И это был не туманный смазанный мрак очень тёмного места и не сбивающая с толку удушающая темень, которая бывает, когда ты просыпаешься с чем-то на своём лице. Это было похоже на то, что его глаза не улавливали вообще никаких зрительных раздражителей. 

Он ослеп. Полностью лишился зрения. Стайлз чувствовал, что начал задыхаться. Потому что этого не может быть. С ним не могло подобного случиться! 

— О, боже! Я ослеп, — заикаясь, произнёс он; слова застревали в сдавленном паникой горле. 

— Ты не ослеп, — раздался знакомый голос откуда-то слева. — Мы в подземелье. 

Стайлз повернул голову в сторону голоса, но не увидел ничего, кроме кромешной тьмы. 

— Дерек? 

К нему направились быстрые шуршащие шаги, и Стайлз махнул рукой в направлении шума. Его пальцы нашли жёсткость щетины и мягкий край рта. Он тут же отдёрнул руку обратно, потому что можно остаться без пальцев, если совать их в рот Дереку, который сейчас ничего не видит. Ну, или Дерек всё же мог что-то видеть. Он же был оборотнем, в конце концов. И у него были светящиеся в темноте глаза, верно? 

— Ты можешь видеть, да? В смысле, конечно же. Ты ведь вроде как магически сверхъестественный. 

— Нет, я не могу видеть, — Дерек явно обиделся на эту ерунду про «магическую сверхъестественность». 

Ну и зря, потому что это был комплимент. Мужчина явно понятия не имел, как принять комплимент. Стайлз решил, что, скорее всего, Дерек просто склонен всё считать за оскорбления. 

Стайлз скорчил недовольное лицо и затем осознал, как это глупо. Дерек же его не видит. 

— Что значит, ты не можешь видеть? Разве у тебя нет твоих потрясающих волчьих чувств? 

Стайлз привык полагаться на супер-способности Дерека и знал, насколько полезными они могут быть, когда нужно узнать, что происходит. Даже в тех случаях, когда ему самому не очень хотелось этого. 

Раздался вздох, который словно повис в воздухе. 

— У меня прекрасное ночное зрение, но мои глаза не видят в кромешной темноте. Нужен хоть какой-то источник света. 

— Как же ты ориентируешься сейчас? 

— По сонару, — бросил Дерек. 

И это… Что за чёрт? Серьёзно!? 

— Чего? У тебя и такое есть? 

— Нет! Господи, Стайлз, не будь идиотом. Я тебя _слышу._

Стайлз попытался его ударить, но его рука задела лишь пустоту. Либо потому что Дерек — ниндзя, либо он просто не стоял там, куда Стайлз целился. Скорее всего, оба факта были верными, потому что Дерек — засранец с суперспособностями. Ну а Стайлзу приходится постоянно получать за то, что он окружён не теми людьми. То, что Дерек сейчас вместе с ним в этом подземелье — слабое утешение. Если это вообще можно назвать утешением. 

Стайлз развернулся в направлении, откуда последний раз слышал голос Дерека. 

— Как ты вообще... Это что, была та альфа-дамочка с коварным ударом правой и жуткими глазами? 

Ответом было неловкое молчание. 

— Оу, мужик, она определённо надрала тебе задницу, ха? — Стайлзу нравилось, что из-за темноты он не может видеть сейчас самое недовольное лицо всех времён и народов. — Эй, так что вообще это за место? 

— Я не знаю, — проворчал Дерек, и он уже не стоял рядом со Стайлзом. 

— У тебя должны же быть предположения. Так что думаешь? Бомбоубежище? Что-то типа канализации? Подвал недостроенного здания? Древний склеп? Что ты успел вынюхать? — Стайлз усмехнулся своей собственной шутке, которую Дерек проигнорировал, потому что у него вообще не было чувства юмора. 

Дерек вздохнул с раздражением, словно Стайлз только что выдал больше предположений, чем было у него. Он снова зашагал по гравию, и Стайлз старался изо всех сил следовать за ним. И это было совсем не просто, потому что Дерек продолжал перемещаться. 

— Ну а размеры? Это ты точно должен это знать. 

— Это неровный круг, где-то сорок футов в диаметре, — Дерек снова зашагал, и Стайлз начал подозревать, что тот его намеренно избегает. Потому что он всегда стоял не там, где Стайлз пытался дотронуться до него рукой. 

— Ты померил шагами, так ведь? Что насчет дверей? 

Очередной тяжёлый вздох раздался откуда-то слева. Стайлз, спотыкаясь, направился в том направлении. 

— Есть одна. И ещё какая-то решётка. Других выходов нет. 

Голос Дерека звучал странно, словно когда альфа говорил, он крутил головой. К тому же, в этом месте было нешуточное эхо. 

Отлично. Просто замечательно. Очень хорошие новости. Стайлз глубоко вдохнул, но это ничуть не помогло ему успокоиться. 

— Тогда нам нужно найти выход, так? Может, попробовать выбить дверь? 

— Ты думаешь, я ещё не попробовал? — грубо отозвался Дерек левее и ближе. Он что, телепортировался? — Я же не идиот. 

— Тогда выбьем решётку. Посмотрим, есть ли там что. 

Стайлз снова начал размахивать руками. Ему не нравилось, что он понятия не имеет, как близко находится к стене. Может, Дерек его обманул, и тут вообще не было стен. Или он пропустил огромную дыру посреди комнаты или что-то вроде обрыва, ведущего в ещё более глубокую шахту. Или бездну. 

Господи. 

Стайлз моргнул. Моргнул снова. 

— Боже, это ужасно. Как будто мои глаза знают, что здесь темно, но мозг всё равно продолжает искать что-то. Здесь буквально ничего нет, и всё равно я продолжаю убеждать себя, что если я просто _всмотрюсь_ получше… Это один из тех психологических экспериментов, да? Если ты будешь смотреть на что-то длительное время, то увидишь лицо, потому что твой мозг так устроен. 

Стайлз потёр глаза и осторожно направился туда, где последний раз слышал Дерека. 

— Так что, даже когда нет фокуса, мозг всё равно весь такой «лица, лица, лица», и внезапно ты в абсолютно темной комнате с этой единственной мыслью, понимаешь? И если мозг не получает никаких раздражителей, он начинает выдумывать всякую хрень. Я скоро начну видеть всякие вещи в темноте? И я должен сказать уже сейчас, что я против. Так что, я бы предпочёл, чтобы план «галлюцинации в темноте» отменили. 

Тишина. 

— Дерек? 

Нет ответа. 

— Дерек? _Дерек?_

Сердце у Стайлза подпрыгнуло, затем снова подпрыгнуло и остановилось, чтобы потом забиться в два раза быстрее. 

— Что? — сухо спросил Дерек откуда-то из-за его левого плеча. 

— Чувак, _я же тебя не слышу,_ — сказал Стайлз со злостью, потому что это та ситуация, в которой бы хотелось, чтобы Дерек не вёл себя как мудак. 

Хорошо, что Стайлз злился, потому что гнев отлично перекрывал все остальные чувства в данный момент. 

— Я не могу тебя унюхать, не могу услышать, что ты отошёл. Словно я тут совершенно один. Если ты ходишь, то мог бы ты это делать громче? Говорить что-то, топать, хоть что-нибудь? Я знаю, это против твоего личного кодекса крутого супер-шпиона, но можешь хоть, блин, попытаться, пожалуйста. Чтобы я не чувствовал, будто я тут сам по себе. 

Стайлз шёл слишком быстро, а пол не был ровным. Он споткнулся на гравии и упал, с шумом ударившись коленями о землю. 

— Чёрт. 

Руки Дерека схватили его и вздёрнули на ноги, ещё до того, как Стайлз понял, что Дерек был рядом. 

— Извини, — сказал Дерек. 

Это прозвучало едва слышно и смущённо, словно альфа понятия не имел, что делать со Стайлзом, который паникует из-за того факта, что с ними пока ничего не случилось. Прекрасно. Это заставило парня почувствовать себя ко всему прочему ещё и невероятно жалким. Он оттолкнул руки Дерека от себя ещё до того, как нашёл устойчивое положение 

— Слушая, я знаю, как контролировать собственное тело. И я не собираюсь сходить с ума. Просто…просто…

Рука Дерека с хлопком оказалась на его предплечье и сдавила. Затем хватка соскользнула вниз, и чужие пальцы обвились вокруг запястья Стайлза. 

— Успокойся, — тихо сказал Дерек. 

— Я спокоен, — огрызнулся Стайлз. 

— Вот и нет. Вспомни, я могу слышать твоё сердцебиение. 

— Так перестань слушать. Мне что, уже нельзя в мире и спокойствие предаться панике? Тебе обязательно нужно лезть в мою жизнь и сканировать меня своими способностями? 

Теперь руки Дерека были на его бицепсах, держа крепче, чем это было необходимо. На секунду Стайлз почувствовал облегчение от поддержки, но тут стряхнул чужие руки прочь. В комнате было слишком мало воздуха или слишком много, чересчур много мрака, и Стайлз чувствовал, как это душит его. Он понимал, что это безумие, но не мог ничего поделать с собой. 

— Ты просто невыносим, — очень близко прошипел Дерек. 

Большой палец прижался к щеке Стайлза, затем сместился к подбородку и нашёл его рот. 

Твою мать. 

_Твою мать._

Дерек его поцеловал. 

Его рот с силой прижался ко рту Стайлза, давая почувствовать мягкость губ и колкость щетины. Поначалу было тепло, затем ещё и влажно. И Стайлз стал официальным участником своего первого поцелуя. Только он вот не знал, почему это происходит. Стайлз спросил бы, ещё как бы спросил. Но тёплая рука Дерека лежала на его щеке, и Дерек дышал ему в рот. Никто не рассказывал Стайлзу об этой части поцелуя. И о том, как всё чувствуется так остро. И о том, насколько это _лично._

Стайлз поудобнее поставил ноги и откинул голову, потеряв рот Дерека в темноте. 

— О, боже мой, — пробормотал Стайлз, а затем вновь соединил их губы, кривовато и слегка небрежно. Он посчитал, что так можно, раз Дерек поцеловал его первым. 

Сначала была пауза, затем секунда удивлённого давления, а потом Дерек отступил назад. Его ботинки зашуршали по гравию. 

— Не надо, — тихо сказал Дерек. — Мне не следовало этого делать. 

Стайлз издал тихий дрожащий смешок. 

— Ты спятил!? Это было… Я реально забыл на секунду, что мы в ловушке где-то под землёй. Тебе стоит гордиться потрясающей способностью выбивать все мысли из моей головы своим ртом! 

Руки Стайлза бродили по куртке Дерека, сжимая материю пальцами, и Дерек даже не попытался его остановить. 

— Это наверное, твоя самая безрассудная выходка. Похоже, ты запаниковал и просто сымпровизировал, даже не думая, хорошая это идея или нет. Я прав? Даже не знаю смеяться или чувствовать себя польщённым, ведь ты разделил своё минутное помешательство со мной. 

— Заткнись. 

— Ты не можешь просто целовать меня, а потом говорить мне заткнуться, — выразил недовольство Стайлз. — Ты поцеловал меня… О, боже мой, ты поцеловал меня! В каком-то подземелье! В темноте! 

Стайлз понятия не имел, почему его не удивляет, что после Дерека у него останутся странные и необычные предпочтения. 

Дерек совершенно затих. Стайлз испугался и потянулся вперёд. Секунду он думал, что Дерек опять куда-то ушёл. Но нет. Пальцы парня нашли мягкую кожу куртки. Парень неровно выдохнул. 

— Мне не следовало этого делать, — повторил Дерек, и его голос звучал мягче. 

Он не попытался отстраниться, когда Стайлз с помощью пальцев нащупал его губы, а затем приник к ним поцелуем. Он действовал почти самостоятельно, и получалось неуклюже. Но потом Дерек стал ему помогать, придерживая всеми пальцами подбородок. А ещё здесь были его язык и зубы... Такой поцелуй точно нельзя было назвать случайным, и это было просто потрясающе. Стайлз знал, что это происходит только из-за полнейшей темноты. Вряд ли бы парню хватило смелости поцеловать Дерека, если бы он мог видеть лицо мужчины. 

Когда Дерек отстранился, Стайлз дышал тяжело, но медленно и спокойно. 

— Мы что-нибудь сделаем с решёткой, — решил он. — Как-нибудь её выбьем. 

Дерек выдохнул напротив его горла, и это больше было похоже на вздох. 

— Потом мы полезем и выберемся на поверхность. Постараемся сильно не ослепнуть от дневного света. Потом как-нибудь круто свалим. Потому что это то, что мы делаем. Спасаем друг друга. Это наша фишка. Но на этот раз будем работать вместе, чтобы не решать, чья сейчас очередь. 

— Ты правда думаешь, что всё будет так просто? — спросил Дерек, потому что жизнь постоянно ставила ему подножки и он всегда ждал трудностей. 

Стайлз подумал, что Дерек сам всё усложняет, даже не осознавая этого. 

— Да, — заверил его Стайлз. — А потом ты поцелуешь меня, когда я смогу видеть твоё лицо. 

_— Стайлз._

— Чувак, я не спасаю нас, если ничего не получу. 

Стайлз услышал звук, который у Дерека всегда шёл в комплекте с нахмуренным выражением лица. Тем самым выражением, которое появлялось за секунду до того, как Дерек с неохотой признавал своё поражение. У Стайлза оно было одним из самых любимых. 

-Если из-за тебя нас убьют, точно ничего получишь, — подвёл итог Дерек. 


End file.
